User blog:Pat O'Brien/Uruks Titles (Italian)
Hi, friends of the wiki. I thought about creating this blog post with a list to the Uruks and Olog-Hai titles from the Nemesis System as written in my country of origin, Italy. I hope to be interested for you, guys. Maybe I will create another blog post dedicated to Uruks and Olog-Hai titles in English. NOTE: These posts will be constantly updated. I will not make distinctions between the games, the tribes and the races of Sauron's army. |-|A= * Accaparra Carne * Acchiappa Graug * Amante dei Ghûl * Amante dei Mezzuomini * Amante del sangue * Apriteschi * Arco del Teschio * Assassino di Raminghi * Attaccabrighe |-|B= * Barbadimetallo * Bavoso * Bevivita * Braccatore di Uomini * Bracciodiferro * Bruciagrog |-|C= * Cacciatore di Ghûl * Cacciatore di Uomini * Cacciatore di teste * Capo Razziatore * Carne Marcia * Carnivoro Ingordo * Cartografo * Cavaliere del Graug * Cavaocchi * Cervello Danneggiato * Chi scappa * Colleziona orecchie * Colleziona ossa * Collezionista di orecchie * Contrabbandiere * Crepuscolo |-|D= * Distruggiuomo * Domatore * Domatore di bestie * Domatore di Caragor * di Lithlad |-|F= * Faccia sfregiata * Forgiatore di Spade * Furiere |-|G= * Ganci da carne * Guardiano dei Ghûl * Guerrafondaio |-|I= * Inflessibile * il Bestione * il Burlone * il Cacciatore * il Campione * il Cantante * il Cavernicolo * il Codardo * il Coltello * il Compassionevole * il Corridore * il Corrotto * il Corruttore * il Crudele * il Cuoco * il Debole * il Decapitatore * il Difensore * il Dipinto * il Distruttore * il Divoratore * il Dritto * il Duellante * il Fabbro * il Falco infernale * il Fifone * il Flagellatore * il Folle * il Forte * il Fratello * il Furtivo * il Gemello * il Gentile * il Giudice * il Killer * il Lottatore * il Lugubre * il Macellaio * il Macellatore * il Maimorto * il Malato * il Maledetto * il Mandriano * il Mangiatutto * il Massiccio * il Matto * il Mendicante * il Nanerottolo * il Perfido * il Piagnone * il Pomposo * il Portaguerra * il Precipitoso * il Profanatore * il Pungiglione * il Punitore * il Putrido * il Ratto * il Ripudiato * il Rosso * il Saggio * il Sapientone * il Selvaggio * il Senzacuore * il Simpatico * il Soffocatore * il Sognatore * il Tattico * il Temerario * il Temprato * il Timido * il Tonante * il Tozzo * il Vagabondo * il rimatore |-|L= * Lama Nera * Lama della Morte * Lamerapide * Lottatore della fossa * l'Accalappiatore * l'Accetta * l'Addestratore * l'Affogato * l'Altro Gemello * l'Amichevole * l'Amputatore * l'Anziano * l'Armaiolo * l'Assassino * l'Assetato * l'Inamovibile * l'Inarrestabile * l'Infetto * l'Infinito * l'Irrazionale * l'Oscuro * l'Osservatore * l'Ubriaco * l'Umiliatore * l'Uncino * la Leggenda * la Montagna * la Punta * la Sentinella * lo Schiacciatore * lo Schiavista * lo Scuoiatore * lo Sfregiatore * lo Spavaldo * lo Spezzatutto * lo Spietato * lo Sporco * lo Spregevole * lo Squartatore * lo Storpiatore * lo Stritolatore |-|M= * Macellaio di bestie * Maestro d'arcieri * Maestro di berserker * Mangiacuori * Mano di Sangue * Martello di Metallo * Mascellabloccante * Mastro carceriere * Monocolo * Mozzateste |-|N= * Nido di Vermi * Nuvolatonante |-|O= * Occhi Brillanti * Occhio del Male * Occhiomorto * Ossasottili |-|P= * Pelle di Cenere * Pidocchioso * Piedi veloci * Portatempesta * Primo Artiglio della Mano * Progenie Mostruosa |-|Q= * Quarto Artiglio della Mano * Quinto Artiglio della Mano |-|R= * Ratto di Caverna * Rimetticarne |-|S= * Saccheggiatore * Sangue di Rana * Schiacciarocce * Schioccaossa * Sciamano * Scudo Spezzato * Secondo Artiglio della Mano * Signore degli schiavi * Signore dell'arco * Signore della lancia * Signore della zuffa * Signore delle guardie * Signore dello scudo * Soffiatore di corno * Spaccateschi * Spellatore * Spergiuro * Spina Nera * Squarciaossa |-|T= * Tempesta di Sangue * Terzo Artiglio della Mano * Testacalda * Tiro Fortunato * Trucidaelfi |-|U= * Uccisore di Ghûl * Uccisore di Re * Uccisore di bestie |-|Z= * Zanna di Caragor * Zoppo Category:Blog posts